1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reprographic printing machine, and more particularly, this invention relates to a system in a reprographic apparatus, such as a xerographic apparatus, for easily mounting and positioning a photoreceptor belt onto the frame and supporting structure for the belt. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a simple, fast and easy procedure for mounting and positioning an AMAT type photoreceptor belt onto the drive system frame and support structure for the belt, in a manner that substantially prevents damage to edges of the photoreceptor material.
A large belt photoreceptor, such as an AMAT belt, is very flexible and unwieldy for one person to handle without causing some damage to the belt and thereby incurring the resulting copy quality defects. The belt drive system in machines using a large belt is constructed with multiple components whose edges present obstacles to simply and easily sliding a belt onto the belt drive and support system. The edges of an AMAT belt tend to curl inward causing the edges to catch on the machine hardware, thereby creating a kink in the imaging area of the photoreceptor. The present invention provides a smooth covering over the drive system and support structure frame of a reprographic machine such that a frontal leading wedge can gently open up and shape the belt to conform the belt to the contours of the drive system and support structure, as the belt is slipped into place. The features of the present invention are also designed for use in manufacturing when the printing machines are initially outfitted with photoreceptors, and especially designed for use in the field by technical reps who are replacing AMAT type photoreceptor belts. Also the present invention can be used in belt finishing areas of a manufacturing process where inspections occur before packaging, or wherever a belt needs to be mounted on a rig.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophotographic printing is a well known method of copying or printing documents by exposing a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptor to an optical light image of an original document, discharging the photoreceptor to create an electrostatic latent image of the original document on the photoreceptor's surface, selectively adhering toner to the latent image, and transferring the resulting toner pattern from the photoreceptor, either directly to a marking substrate such as a sheet of paper, or indirectly to a marking substrate after an intermediate transfer step. The transferred toner powder image is subsequently fused to the marking substrate using heat and/or pressure to make the image permanent. Finally, the surface of the photoreceptor is cleaned of residual materials and recharged in preparation for the creation of another image.
Multi-color electrophotographic printing is substantially identical to the foregoing process of black and white printing. However, rather than forming a single latent image on the photoconductive surface, successive latent images corresponding to different colors are recorded thereon. Each single color electrostatic latent image is developed with toner of a color complimentary thereto. This process is repeated a plurality of cycles for the production of different colored images and their respective complimentarily colored toner. Each single color toner image is transferred to the copy sheet in superimposed registration with the prior toner image. This create a multi-layered toner image on the copy sheet. Thereafter, the multi-layered toner image is permanently affixed to the copy sheet creating a color copy. The developer material may be a liquid or a powder material.
In the xerographic type processes described above the photoreceptor can be in the form of a belt driven photoreceptor that is both driven and positioned within the electrophotographic apparatus by a drive system (and corresponding supporting structure) which drives and supports the photoconductor belt in the xerographic apparatus.
By providing the above drive fame and support member, the photoconductive belt is driven and positioned at a predetermined location relative to the associated light source during exposure thereof. Moreover, the above drive frame and support member smoothes out the photoconductive belt as such belt is advanced through the imaging zone. As a result, the frame and support member provides for registration of the photoconductive member within the machine thereby reducing magnification and focus errors.
The drive frame and support member is positioned substantially adjacent the photoconductor in the imaging zone during normal operation of the machine. When it is desired to replace the photoconductor, due to wear or damage, the drive frame and support member may be temporarily positioned away from the photoconductive belt to assist in removal of the old photoconductor from the machine. After a new photoconductor is positioned within the machine, it is necessary to reposition the drive frame and support member back to a location substantially adjacent the photoconductor.
One problem which may occur during the above described procedure is failure of the person whom is performing the photoconductor belt replacement (normally a service technician), to avoid damaging the relatively delicate edges of the photoreceptor belt when the belt is mounted on the frame and support structure upon which the belt is driven and supported within the electrophotographic apparatus. It would be desirable to minimize physical damage to the photoreceptor belt; minimize the costly replacement of the photoreceptor belt; minimize possible printing or copy defects due to damage of the belt; and minimize adding to the overall aggregate service cost associated with maintenance of the electrophotographic printing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,717 describes a bracket within an electrophotographic apparatus that is adapted to pivot so as to facilitate removal of a photoconductive belt.
Accordingly, it is a primary advantage of this invention to provide a system which prevents damage to a belt photoreceptor while it is mounted and positioned onto its drive frame and supporting structure within a reprographic printing apparatus. Other advantages include providing a means in the form of a flexible mounting boot that helps to make it easy to mount and position a photoconductive belt within an electrophotographic apparatus; providing a means to make it simpler to mount and position a photoconductive belt within a reprographic apparatus such that the process will avoid any damage to the belt thereby avoiding poor copy quality due to a damaged photoconductor; and minimizing adding to the aggregate service cost associated with maintenance of an electrophotographic printing apparatus particularly with regard to the replacement of a photoconductive belt. Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in addition a part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention in accordance with the various features and combinations as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.